Electrical cables with an electrical conductor may have a Faraday shield surrounding the conductor when it is desired to protect the conductor from external electrical fields, such as a lightning strike. The Faraday shield may be connected to a ground. In an aircraft engine environment, the Faraday shield is typically grounded by separating the shield from the conductor and affixing the separated portion of the shield to a ground, such as a bolt or nut of the engine structure, which may be part of a ground circuit.